


First Date

by SewSewDef



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode 27 First Date, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewSewDef/pseuds/SewSewDef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzzing shadow figures, bleeding portabella mushrooms, and thee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> [Also available on Tumblr, of course.](http://hannahbalthecannibal.tumblr.com/post/55503981721/i-was-wearing-my-best-tunic-and-furry-pants-and)


End file.
